


Every Little Bit Hurts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Episode AU: s03e06 Cascading Failures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, having a bad night
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Every Little Bit Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Tonight, Mickey is ill at ease.

“Can you hold me, please?”

The question is hushed as he stands beside the bed fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Shivering, he trembles as he bites his lip. He feels like a pussy asking for comfort; He has always been strong, sensitive, but never so open with his emotions. However, after today with the blood, the beating, and his father committing the worst crime upon him, forcing that whore on him while Ian watched, he is vulnerable, frightened.

Ian offered him compassion, and Mickey felt the craving for his touch. He was chilled to the bone, desperate for his warmth. The sorrowful pain he felt has ripped open a wound in his heart, and the raw ache was nearly crippling. He couldn’t sleep, could barely breathe.

Ian slides over in his bed, he makes a place for Mickey at his side. Mickey slips into the sheets; he moves into Ian's embrace when he opens his arms. Mickey nuzzles under his chin, breathing in the scent of blood and musk. He holds in the tears as Ian hold him to his chest and wraps his arms around him, cuddling him gently. Ian doesn't ask, “Are you alright?”

After what Terry did to Mickey, neither of them will be alright. But being gently hugged, so close to Ian, he will heal a little. Mickey sinks into his chest, relaxing as Ian hugs him and tenderly rubs his back. One hand brush through his hair, gently caressing and soothing, and Mickey clings to him as if his life depends on it.

His heart and soul are raw, broken like a bone, but Mickey lays his head on Ian's chest and listens to the gentle beating. His boyfriend is warm and under the rich aroma of dirt and blood that soak Ian's skin, Mickey can smell his natural scent, fresh and clean like rain. If he is in Ian's arms, cocooned in warmth and love, the hell of today fades away.

“I love you,” Ian whispers softly, his lips brushing tenderly over Mickey's as he speaks tenderly. “I love you. I couldn’t live without you. You are my heart and soul.”

Mickey's heart did a little pitter-patter dance in his chest as he softly hugged Ian. “I love you. I will always love you, with all my heart.”

While they may suffer in hell on the South Side, there is heaven that shines in their hearts. The outside world is dark and scary, but in Ian's arms, everything is soft and loving, as if Mickey is soothed into a joyful, blissful dream and the dreadful night is not so terrifying.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1068132.html?thread=113564004#t113564004)


End file.
